


Underground Duels

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Harems, M/M, Master/Slave, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi enters the world of underground dueling, he isn’t holding back and plans to rule it all until he is the king of the underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 The Underground

Card games were a common thing, soon duels went underground more risk. The underground duels had their own unique rules and power. You didn’t just play for money or cards…no in the underground you bet your very self. Losers could be made into the personal fuck toys of the winners.

The man behind this was Pegasus, he harness some mojo and made these special collars, in each one held a stone, when it glowed green it meant the wearer was free, blue it meant that the person was the king, red meant the person was taken. There were two other powers should the stone glow purple the person is attacked with pain, so much so someone could pass out, those with stronger wills can stay awake but won’t be able to move for some time; the other is if the stone glows gold the person receives powerful jolts of pleasure attacking all their most sensitive places, it can bring someone to an orgasm in seconds, one’s with strong moves can last a few minutes but still will be brought to release. These last two settings are brought on by the subs masters, another benefit of these special stones they release a special energy that allow one’s body to completely absorb one’s food boosting one’s energy and an added bonus keeps their asses nice and clean, perfect for taking.

The underground was split up under 5 houses, the north house was ruled by Seto Kaiba, the south was ruled by a duo of Bakura and Marik, the west was ruled by Duke Devlin, and the east was ruled by the duo of Joey and Tristan, at the center of it all was Pegasus’ house.

This is a world not for the faint of heart, yet surprising the young boy named Yugi has plans to enter the fray and become top dog in the underground.

-x-

Yami was a bouncer at the East House where Joey ad Tristan ruled, he may have let it slip to his little brother about it and so the boy got his deck ready. When he showed up at the gate Yami was shocked. “Yugi what are you doing here?”

“I came here to duel of course.” He had brought his own deck, not his grandfathers.

“You brought those cards? You really are serious aren’t you?” he looked around. “But Yugi if you lose there is nothing I can do to protect you.”

“I’ll be fine Yami, don’t you trust me?” the older male sighed in defeat.

“Alright,” he brought out the collar he needed to wear, the boy put it on without a hint of hesitation. “Good luck.”

Yugi entered, and was surprised at the various males in risky clothing. Some guys wearing skin tight shorts and nothing else(except the collars of course). Other guys were wearing large jackets with nothing underneath showing off their pecs and abs. Some guys were even getting it on having their subs lick their muscled bodies.

The boy’s dazzling purple eyes sparkled and he got more and more excited. He headed straight for the kings, he was going for the gold on this one.

Joey and Tristan were lounging basking in joy as they had some of their subs taking care of them. Joey was wearing an open green jacket, showing off his pecs and perky nipples, along with his rock hard abs, he wore tight green shorts with no underwear showing off his bulge and his chiseled legs. At his feet was one of his subs Rex Raptor, the boy had not only lost a few duels to Joey losing some of his best cards he also became his sub. Rex wore nothing but his collar, and a cock ring binding his 5 inch cock. He was Joey’s favorite pet and the male often seen licking his feet, like he was now.

Rex had grown a hardcore fetish thanks to his master, the smell of a man’s feet and the taste, it got him so hard and needy, he played with his dick as he licked the blonde’s feet. He moved from the left to the right licking between his toes.

Tristan was basking in a similar manner, though he was wearing a tan jacket showing off his own firm body, he wasn’t sporting abs like his buddy but he had firm pecs, he wore knee length loose pants and a jock strap. At his feet was the green haired smart mouth Weevil licking away at his master’s feet, his hard 3 inch cock pulsing angrily. “Nothing beats being the king!” he said with a laugh.

“You said it Tristan, we rule this territory.” The blonde said and the two bump fists.

“You guys are the kings?” the two look towards the voice, and see Yugi standing there.

“Who let this kid in here?” Tristan said with a laugh.

“This is no place for little kids, get lost before you end up hurt!” Yugi just smirked.

“If you two are scared to fight me, I will go, but I came to challenge the kings, it wouldn’t look good if I was sent away without a single duel.”

“Grr you runt!” Triston snapped. “You want us get past our pets first!” he snapped his finger and Weevil stood up, Joey nodded to Rex and the dino duelist stood as well.

“Fine but if I win there contracts are suspended and I get to choose one of them to be my pet.” He challenged, and the kings agreed.

It was a simple two on one duel. Yugi would go then Rex, then Yugi again then Weevil and so on. Weevil and Rex both had 6000 life points giving a grand total of 12,000, while Yugi just had 6000. Also a benefit Yugi was also not allowed to attack till his second turn so he could attack after Rex played.

“Let’s see what this kid is made of.” Tristan said and Joey nodded, he didn’t get why such a kid would come here but if he wanted to play with the big boys who was he to turn down a challenge.

‘He’d make a fine addition to my harem!’ he thought, and felt his cock twitch as he imagined all the fun he could do with Yugi.

So the duel began!

To be continued


	2. Spoils of the Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Spoils of the Underground

Everywhere in the underground had their own unique stadiums or ways to do cyber/virtual dueling. The trio took to the field.

Yugi drew a card and examined what he had. “Alright I’ll begin with playing Magical Spectrum. This spell card allows me to special summon five monsters this turn, so I special summon. Red Magician,” a handsome male magician appeared dressed all in red, wielding a sword with magical spheres in it. “Blue Magician,” another handsome magician wearing glasses dressed in a similar outfit but in blue appeared, he was holding a magical book with magical stones on it. “Green Magician,” once more another magician appeared, he had green eyes and green robes while his counter parts had red eyes and blue eyes matching their respective robe, he had an emerald band with magical stones embedded in it. “Yellow Magician,” a magician in yellow robes appeared, unlike his companions he had short hair, he wore a necklace with a magical stone in it. “And last but not least Violet Magician!” the last magician joining them was the only one who’s robe didn’t have a hood and who’s hair reached down to their lower back. He wielded a staff with magical stones embedded at the top.

Each of the magicians only had 1000 points but they each had their own unique abilities. He played two more cards face down and ended his turn.

“Impressive move but with weak monsters like that he won’t survive against them.”

“Maybe, but that look in his eyes, he’s full of confidence.”

It was Rex’s turn, he summoned a monstrous dinosaur monster wielding 2000 ATK points. “Next I play the Prehistoric Land this gives any dino or bug type monster summoned and additional 1000 attack points.” His monster was boosted to 3000 ATK.

“Sounds like you two are skilled, and good at working together but I’m afraid a move like that won’t do you much good against me.” He says, and gives Rex a wink, the male blushes but ends his turn. Yugi draws again and is ready to play.

“First I activate the effect of Violet Magician, he is a master of support magic and nothing brings support like a power boost, using his effect all spellcaster monsters ATK power is increased by 1000.” All his monsters got a boost. They now all had 2000 ATK points. “Next is my Red Magician’s ability he I a master of battle magic when fighting an opponent he can draw half the attack power of my opponent’s monster.” The sword glowed and drew on the power of the dino raising his attack to 3500. “Now attack!” his magician let loose a blade of flames slashing the dino apart.

Rex and Weevil 11,500

“Now the rest of my monsters will attack!” the yellow magician sent a flurry of glowing pages to strike, while the green fired a blast from his bracelet, blue fired a blast from his pendant and violet his staff.

Rex and Weevil 3,500

“Now to end my turn I will activate Yellow Magician’s effect. Element barrage, for each spell caster on my field I can deal 500 direct damage to your life points.” With five he dealt 2500 damage bringing them down to only 1000 points.

“Tsk, don’t think that beating dino brain over there means anything it’s my turn!” Weevil snapped. He played Demon Comb allowing him to summon 5 Demon Hornet monsters, they were big and red and black, with monstrous stingers and claws. Each one thanks to Rex’s field spell had 2500 atk points, and since Yugi’s battle phase was over Red Magician was back to only 2000 points. “But I won’t attack them with my monsters when I can crush them all with a spell card, Rain of Stingers! For each bug monster I have I can destroy any of your monsters, and with five I can wipe them all out and attack your life points directly.”

“I don’t think so, not with the effect of Blue Magician on the field, with his ability I can shield my monsters from your spell card.” As the rain of needles fell, a blue barrier appeared over them and the spell was blocked.

“Then your monsters will die in battle go my swarm.”

“Not this turn Weevil thanks to the effect of my last magician the Green!” Weevil watched as his monsters attacked only to be met with a wall of emeralds. “I can negate your battle phase once with his power shielding my monsters.”

His turn was over, and now it was Yugi’s. “Now to end this duel, I activate my spell card Magic Stones! This restores my magicians powers, including my Yellow Magician, and with his ability I bring down the rest of your life points.” His magical stones glowed and they were blasted with a rainbow of colors their life points going to 0.

Their collars beeped and turned green. Yugi pointed to Rex and gestured him over to him. “You shall be mine.” He cupped the dino user’s cheek and his collar stone changed to red. Rex nodded, and Yugi slipped the cock ring off him.

“Ah need to cum!” he panted out. Yugi smiled and kissed him, while pumping the dino boy’s neglected cock. With a muffled moan Rex came shooting his load all over the boy’s hand. Once the kiss broke Rex went to Yugi’s hand and began lapping up his cum off his new master’s fingers, and he groaned when he felt him pet him.

He leaned against Yugi, resting his head against the boy’s crotch, and letting his still aching manhood rub against his leg. ‘Fuck he smells so good, I think I’m going to enjoy being his pet.’

“Damn he actually won but this isn’t over I’ll duel you next and on my own!” Joey stepped up to the field, while Weevil slinked off to get his clothes.

“Sure thing!” he kissed Rex on the forehead. “Stay back a bit once I win this duel we can go home together.”

“Uh sure thing.” The dino spoke, his heart racing a mile a minute.

To be continued


End file.
